


A Sweet Little Game

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: A woman accepts a mysterious stranger's offer to sleep at his house after leaving a Halloween party. Little did she know that this decision would lead her into a playing a game for her very soul.





	A Sweet Little Game

Halloween was always a fun night for Alice. When she was a kid it meant dressing up in a silly costume and getting candy from strangers. Now as an adult it meant dressing up in a sexy costume and getting drunk with strangers. Right now Alice was feeling the aftermath of her yearly ritual, and was getting back home absolutely shitfaced.

The girl was walking -well, stumbling would be more accurate- down a trail. Alice was dressed in a tacky witch costume, with bright orange and white socks and a purple dress with a matching hat. Alice tried to brush some of her curly blonde hair behind her ear, which distracted her enough to not notice the rock that she tripped on. Alice would've hit the ground for sure, but the girl felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her upright. Alice's eyes met with the man who helped her. He had red swept back hair and piercing green eyes. A slight smirk came upon his lips. "Hey now... you shouldn't be out all alone like this. Something could happen to you." He spoke softly and slowly. Alice gulped and hiccuped before slurring out rather loudly "Are you gonna rape me?" The man sputtered and stepped back. "Wha- oh, my god no," The man stopped and took a breath. "I just figured with how you're walking, you could probably use a place to sleep for the night, unless you live close by, then I could walk you home." Alice looked over the man. He was wearing a dark purple suit, almost matching the color of her own costume, with an orange tie wrapped around his neck. 

The man tugged on one of the white gloves he had on his hands, waiting for the drunk girl to answer. Alice walked up to him a crooked smile on her face. "Sure! I live pretty far from her, so sleeping with you-" Alice paused to hiccup again. "...sleeping at your place sounds good. Name's... names Alice." The girl said sticking out her hand, hoping he didn't notice her slip up. The man's lips curled into a smile as he shook the girl's hand. "Great. My friends call me Jack." The man in question turned to continue down the trail. "C'mon, my place is just a bit further down." Alice giggled and followed Jack, one hand reaching up and squishing down her hat to make sure it stayed on her head.

Walking off the path and taking a right the duo came upon Jack's house; a cozy little house in an otherwise empty lot. "Weird... I dun' remember that here..." Alice mumbled, spinning around. Should they had taken a left and crossed the street, they would have came upon Alice's apartment building, which the girl could easily see. Jack wrapped his hand around Alice's arm and gave a gentle tug. "Well come on. Better in than out." said Jack with a smile. Alice shrugged and followed him in.

The inside of the house was just as cozy and warm as the outside made it look. Jack walked down the hall into the small kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging in it. By the time Alice managed to pry off her Mary Janes and walk into the kitchen, Jack was holding out a mug of steaming liquid. "Here," Jack said, holding out the mug. "A lil' apple cider should help ya nod off." Alice looked into the mug. Sure enough, it looked like apple cider. The girl grabbed the mug and took a sip. Normally Alice preferred her cider cold and of the hard variety, but this stuff tasted absolutely heavenly. Alice grinned and started to drink down the cider, ignoring the oddly cold shiver that went down her spine.

After Alice finished the cider Jack took the mug and placed it into the sink. Alice tried to step forward to Jack but she suddenly felt extremely light headed. Alice crumpled to the ground as the thought of "Oh, roofies." passed through her fading mind.

Alice awoke with a gasp. She was in what appeared to be a bedroom. Alice looked down at herself. She was still in her witch costume, though her hand was hanging on the foot of the bed on a bedpost. The girl hopped out of bed and looked around the room. It was a plain looking guest room. Alice was really confused. Why roofie someone if you were just going to tuck them into bed? To further Alice's confusion, she didn't feel sore or hungover at all, which was a typical staple of her November 1st mornings.

Alice walked out of the bedroom, seeing that she was on the second floor and thankfully close to a staircase. Walking down them lead Alice back into the kitchen, where sure enough Jack was there drinking coffee. Jack was sitting on a kitchen counter. Instead of a full suit Jack was only wearing an orange vest over a white dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, allowing Alice to see the green vine tattoos that curled up his arms. Jack looked up towards Alice, a large grin on his face. "Good morning my sweet. Did you sleep well?" asked Jack, hopping off the counter. "Yeah, a little too well. What the fuck did you do to me?" Alice asked. Jack's smile dropped as his head rolled back and forth, seemingly contemplating his options. "Well, do you _really_ want the truth?" asked Jack. Alice nodded vigorously. "Yes! What'd you do? Steal my kidney? Jerked on me and took pictures? What?" Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge to lean against it.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot," Jack paused and took a deep breath. "I am a harvest demon. On Halloween I get to come to your realm and snatch up some lucky soul, literally. That lightheaded feeling and fainting spell you had weren't from a roofie, that's just what happens when your soul is ejected from your body." Alice scoffed, walking past him. "Yeah, right. Like i'd believe bullshit like that. You just roofied me, but chickened out of actually doing anything. You're lucky I won't call the cops on you." Alice said, snatching up her shoes and flinging open the door.

Instead of seeing a street, Alice saw whirling winds of white, gray and purple. Flashes of pink lighting danced about as Alice swore she could see the wind swirl for a moment into a screaming face. Alice froze in shock as Jack came up and slammed the door. "Told ya. I'm only on Earth for one night." The apparently actual demon informed. Alice looked up to him, a look of complete shock on her face. "What... What the fuck was that?!"  
"That, is purgatory. It's where I float around until Halloween rolls back around." Jack said, taking Alice by the hand and walking her back to the kitchen. It was at this point that Alice noticed the small table by the fridge, completely covered in sweets. Candies, cakes, fruits, and even sugar cubes were snugly placed upon the table, leaving no bare spot. "What... what's the deal with the candy?" Alice asked, slightly confused. At this, Jack grinned and hopped back towards the counter he was sitting on. "I'm glad you asked. You see, even though I can't come back to Earth until next year, you can. It's a little game I came up with." Alice turned to him, interested.  
"Okay... how does your game work?" Alice asked. Jack grinned and said  
"Well, all those sweets are souls. Souls of previous players. And if you manage to find _your_ soul and eat it, you will be free to leave and go back home!" Jack clapped his hands together as Alice looked through the sweets. "What happens if I eat someone else's soul?" The girl looked back towards the demon, who now had a more sinister look on his face. "Oh, don't worry. There will be penalties if the wrong soul is consumed. But you do get infinite tries." Jack added. Alice picked up a Kit Kat, her personal favorite candy. It was one of the singular fun-sized bars, like the ones you give out on Halloween. "So... what's stopping me from just eating all the candy?" Alice asked, looking back towards Jack, who leaned back and shrugged. "Nothin'. Though just because you're soulless doesn't mean you're immortal or something. You still have your normal stomach capacity. Plus after five or so I'm sure your lungs would start to feel squished..." Jack said, mumbling the last part, though Alice seemed to miss it. "Okay then..." Alice thought for a moment before unwrapping and popping the candy into her mouth. 

Sure enough, it tasted like a Kit Kat. As Alice swallowed it, she felt a sudden tightness in her stomach, like a cramp. Alice grunted and wrapped her arms around her middle, doubling over. After a moment the cramping resided, though when she straightened up she instantly noticed that her stomach jut from her otherwise thin frame, tightening her dress. "What the fuck!?" Alice shrieked, clutching at her middle. At this, Jack chuckled.  
"Oh, you silly girl. I told you there'd be consequences for when you picked wrong." Alice looked towards the demon, fury in her eyes. "In case you couldn't tell. Yes, you are pregnant. I mean, those souls need somewhere to go, and that somewhere is your womb. So choose wiser next time." Alice growled in frustration, looking back towards the table. Alice started sorting through the various candies as Jack piped up. "You know what, I'm in a good mood. You can have three hints to where your soul is. Would you like to use one?" Alice sighed and looked back at Jack. "Sure." A shit-eating grin spread on Jack's face as he said "It's somewhere in the house." Alice groaned and fully turned back to the demon. "Oh, fuck you." Alice spat before she picked up another random candy to eat. "Alright, alright. I'll give you a freebie. It _is_ a Kit Kat." Alice swallowed what she had eaten and looked at the crumpled wrapper in her hand. She had eaten a milky way. "Oh, fuck me."

Alice groaned as this time her body skipped the cramps and went straight to the literal baby making. Alice put a hand on her belly as it grew further, finally stopping once she looked overdue with a child. Alice panted a little and rubbed her stomach, her eyes widening when she felt a kick. "Oh... okay," Alice said softly to herself, trying to calm herself down. "All I have to do is just find every Kit Kat on the table, and just eat em all as fast as I can Maybe I can eat my soul before all the babies come..." Alice's thoughts were interrupted by Jack giving a sharp whistle, catching her attention. Jack grinned as he opened the two cupboards behind him, releasing twin waterfalls of candy. Alice swore as she walked over and sure enough, a majority were Kit Kats. Alice took a deep breath as she looked up a Jack, nearly on the verge of tears. "...Can I have another hint?" Jack's face softened a little when he looked at Alice. He placed a hand on her cheek and said softly "Your soul's wrapper will look different than a regular Kit Kat wrapper." Alice stepped back and gritted her teeth before falling to the ground, starting to rummage through the new candy piles on the floor.

After a couple moments Alice held up a Kit Kat. Instead of "Kit Kat" the wrapper instead said "Al Ice". The girl squealed in delight as she quickly shoved the candy in her mouth, not even bothering to unwrap it. "Ha! I win! Fuck you Jack, I... oh." Alice stopped as she looked down at her stomach. Her belly was visibly swelling out, reaching all the way to Alice's knees. After a moment the front of her dress exploded open, revealing the flushed front of her stomach, as well as her popped out belly button. The room was quiet for a moment before Alice finally fell back. "Of course. You did this with _another_ girl named Alice and _her _favorite candy was Kit Kats too." Jack shrugged and leaned back on the counter. "Well I mean they are a fairly popular candy..." Alice took a deep breath and sat up, placing a hand on her belly and rubbing it.  
"That's it. I give up. I can't spend the rest of eternity eating fucking Kit Kats." Alice stood up and looked at Jack. "So I know I'm going to have these babies, but after that what do I get for losing?" Alice asked in a near deadpan voice. Jack looked up at Alice. Even though this game had been going on for not even ten minutes, Alice was clearly losing it. The stress of suddenly being pregnant with triplets might have helped with that. Jack simply shrugged and said "Nothing. Eventually your body is just going to burn away into nothingness since it has no soul." This statement seemed to really affect Alice, who took a step back, putting herself up against the fridge before sliding down to the floor and began to cry.__

__Jack looked away for a moment, one hand tugging on his collar before he finally said to himself "Fuck it." The demon rose from the counter and stepped towards the pregnant girl. "You know Alice, there is a third option to this." Alice looked up at Jack, curious. "...You can forfeit your soul to me, and become my personal assistant for soul harvesting. By doing that you'll-" "I'll do it."_ _

__With surprising speed, Alice managed to heft herself up to meet Jack, a look of complete seriousness on her face met Jack's look of utter surprise. "You will? You realize that means you will become a harvest demon too and have to stay with me for all of eternity doing this." Alice stopped and thought for a moment, before looking into Jack's eyes and saying "Sounds fine to me. Besides, I don't think I'd mind staying with you..." As Alice finished, she rested her hand on Jack's crotch. Jack smiled wide, this time showing rows of yellowed fangs, a hellish glow coming from behind them. "Perfect. Now let me just..." The demon tugged off his glove. Alice watched as his hand unraveled itself into a multitude of dark, gnarled vines. The vines shot over Alice's head to the fridge, where they returned carrying a cookie jar. "Oh, you have to be shitting me." Alice muttered. Jack smirked as he removed the lid, pulling out a second Kit Kat whose wrapper read "Al Ice". The demon popped Alice's soul into his mouth, and Alice could feel lightheaded again._ _

__Alice quickly stepped forward and pressed her lips against Jack's who surprisingly returned the kiss. If this was truly Alice's final moment as a human, then she'd want it to be a moment she'd enjoy and have no regrets. As Alice slipped into unconsciousness, the could taste the warmth of Jack's lips and feel somethings wrap around her as her vision went dark._ _

__On Halloween night, on a familiar path, a man was walking. He was coming back from a Halloween party well buzzed and dressed up as Dracula. The man stopped and rubbed at his eyes. Ahead of him on the path appeared to be a woman in a witch costume with her back to him. "Hey! Are you alright?" He asked, walking forward. As he got closer, the woman turned around. The first thing that freaked him out was the fact that she was massively pregnant. Her breasts were nearly as big as her head and rested on her large dome of a belly, which stuck out from her dress. Her thick thighs were barely covered by the hem, and what probably should have been thigh high stockings barely got past her legs._ _

__The second thing that freaked him out was her appearance. At first glace she seemed to have pure white skin and deep red eyes, though as he got closer he could see the difference between the skin on her face and belly, so he reassured himself that it was just makeup. "Oh! Sorry, yes. I'm fine. I was just out on a little walk and got tired. Think you could help me walk back to my place? My boyfriend is probably worried sick about me and the babies." She asked, placing a hand on the side of her stomach and gently rubbing it. The guy nodded and agreement. "Yeah, sure. You lead the way. Um... My name's Darryl. Yours?" The girl squealed and giggled, looping her arm through Darryl's. "That's great! I actually live close by. Oh, and you can call me Alice."_ _

__As the two slowly made their way down the path, Alice looked up at her walking companion. "So Darryl, random question; what's your favorite candy?"_ _


End file.
